Sorrow
by Bluebell Field
Summary: Harry has to tell Hermione that Ron, the man she was planning to marry in a few weeks, has died.


A/N: This short one shot was inspired by something that has recently happened in my life.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

**_Sorrow_**

I don't want to believe it. No, I can't believe it. I just saw him this morning, how can he be gone? It doesn't make any sense. He can't be gone…

Hermione sat down in her favourite chair, her mind swirling with thoughts of Ron and the future that they were planning together. She was going to marry him in a few weeks; she had worked so hard planning the big day with him that she couldn't believe it was ending as quickly as it began.

"No…no…he can't…" Hermione said weakly as tears began to from in her eyes. She wiped them away and stood up from her seat. "No, he can't just leave me. We are getting married in less than a month! He can't! He just can't!" Hermione couldn't help but burst into tears, "He can't…" she sank back into her seat, covering her head with her hands.

"Hermione…" Harry said as he moved towards her and sat on the arm of the chair. He placed his arm around her to let her know that he was there, "Hermione, please you have to understand…"

"Understand what?" Hermione removed her hands from her face. She stood up and walked to the other end of the room and looked out the window at the busy street for a few minutes before turning her head towards Harry, "Understand what?"

Harry could see the tears falling from her eyes and rolling down the face. He hated to be the one to tell her the bad news but he knew that he had to, he was the only one who could.

"I honestly don't know Hermione. I'm sorry."

Hermione shook her head, "Don't be, you have nothing to be sorry about…" Hermione sniffed as more tears ran down her cheek. "Why him, Harry? Why did he have to be taken from me so quickly?"

Harry didn't know the answer himself; all he could do was be there for her. He couldn't tell her that everything was going to be all right, because he knew it wasn't. He walked over to her and hugged her tightly, crying into her bushy hair as she was crying into her robes.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Harry said through his tears, "I'm so sorry…"

Hermione pulled away and wiped her eyes with her sleeve, "Don't you dare say that Harry, don't you dare blame yourself!"

"Hermione…"

"I mean it Harry! It's hard enough without having to worry about whether you might take off because you are feeling guilty. You are not to blame and it is time you start realising that, do you understand?"

Harry nodded and wiped away the tears from his eyes, "Hermione, he died…" he took a deep breath. Hermione could see that it was hard for Harry to tell her the details of Ron's death, "He died…"

Hermione put her hand on his arm, "Harry?"

"He died on duty. It seemed like a normal raid, but we were…we were…ambushed. We couldn't fight them on our own so we… had to call for back up but…"

Hermione gulped as more tears formed into her eyes.

"But, they were…delayed. It was an ambush set up for…for me. They wanted me Hermione, not Ron…me. We tried our best to fight them but they seemed to be everywhere. Hexes and curses were coming from everywhere and…Ron was hit. Hermione, I'm sorry…I'm really, really sorry."

Hermione stood staring up at Harry, her lips were quivering, "Was it…was it the…killing curse?"

Harry closed his eyes and nodded. Hermione could hardly see his eyes since his glasses were cloudy from the tears. She took them off and wiped the lens with her sleeve and handed them back to him.

"Harry, I'm sorry…"

Harry looked up at her, "What are you sorry for?"

"For shouting at you, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry"

"No, don't apologise, some of the things you said do make sense," Harry placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze.

Hermione turned away and looked back at the busy street. Harry could see the tears glistening her eyes and as they fell, leave watermarks down her cheek.

"They don't have a clue, do they?" Hermione said suddenly.

Harry looked turned to look out the window, "What do you mean?"

Hermione bit her lip and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, "About this, about Ron. They don't have a clue that someone so important is no longer here with us. They only pay attention to their lives and don't care about others. They didn't know Ron, nor did they know he existed. Now he is gone, everything seems to be going on, as it usually does. They don't stop for people. They just carry on like nothing has happened. I can't carry on Harry; I can't carry on now that he isn't here. He was my life, and he was my future. I can't just get on with things without him. I need him Harry. I just want him back…"

Harry pulled Hermione in as she cried, he rubbed her hair soothingly as she made his robes damp with her tears. "Hermione, it's okay to cry. Just cry…"

"I miss him so much…"

"I know you do, Hermione…we all miss him."

"It's not fair… I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I wanted to grow old with him and now my dreams, my life has been shattered…just like that…they are gone," Hermione sobbed as she clenched onto Harry's robes.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I really am."

"Don't be," Hermione sobbed, "Don't be sorry."

* * *

Thank you for reading. 


End file.
